The History Book On Our Lives
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: Features drabbles and one shots revolving around our favorite pyromaniac and mother hen. Marco/Ace! Not every single one will be romantic, but they're open to interpretation. Marked as complete but will randomly update when I get inspiration.
1. Because Sometimes Things Aren't Wrong

**In which Ace confesses his hesitations and Marco makes him laugh: Set in the One Piece world.**

If someone were to ask Marco what Ace was doing, he would reply with "being a stubborn idiot." If someone were to ask Thatch the same question, he would say "probably a running gag?" with minor reassurance. If that someone were to ask Whitebeard the question, he would say "it's his way of showing his love." Before promptly deflecting the consequent assassination attempt by that same logia and asking somebody to fish their newest brother out of the ocean. If that same someone were to ask that very Ace that same question, he wouldn't know the answer.

One hundred assassination attempts earlier and Ace would have said he was dead set on taking the old man's head. But now, he wasn't so sure. The Whitebeard Pirates had shown him an unforeseen unneeded and unwanted kindness that Ace had ever only seen in Luffy. He didn't know how to respond to the hellos that greeted him throughout the day, or the invitations to join in a game of cards despite the fact that he'd tried to kill their captain not hours earlier, or that incessant need for them to make sure he ate and bathed and wrapped up all his injuries, though he refused all of these kindnesses. He didn't understand why they were doing this for someone who'd rather see them dead. Or had.

For the second time in his life, Ace was clueless. And the cause for the first time? Back in East Blue.

For the moment, Ace was by himself. He gave the starry sky one more glance before pushing away from the ships sturdy railing, something that Ace had become well acquainted with, and slunk inside the ship, making head for a dark corner that he could sleep in.

"So this is where you've been sleeping." Ace jumped at the voice, becoming alert and ready to attack. "You know, we gave you your own room for a reason." The First Division Commander didn't receive a reply. "Come on, get up, I want to talk."

"Go to hell."

Marco sighed. There were times when he hated his brother's hot headed temper. Despite his words, Ace stepped out of the shadows and looked towards Marco, waiting for him to take the lead. "What? You said you wanted to talk and I know you won't leave until I do so let's get it over with."

Well he wasn't quite there on the "accepting us as his brothers" part, but it was something.

They walked onto the deck just as the moon peaked out from behind the clouds, basking the deck in light. Marco stopped in front of Ace and tilted his head up, eyes closed, enjoying the moonlight before it disappeared once more. "Ace why do you want to kill pops?"

The fire user stopped in his tracks, not expecting the question. "I'm not obligated to tell you."

The blonde turned his head to look back at the other pirate, a serious look on his face. "You're right, humor me."

"The fame?" Ace replied, though it came out as more a question. It wasn't a complete lie. He wanted to do it to prove that he wasn't his father, but Marco didn't need to know that. "I don't know, why do you care?"

"If I know why you're pushing us away even though we've been nothing but saints around you, then maybe I can help you so you'll stop looking so god damn afraid and angry every time you're around us!" The Phoenix closed his eyes after his outburst and turned to the railing, staring down at the lapping water. "I know that it may be hard to believe, Ace, but we really do like you. We really do want you to be our brother. I just don't know why you don't want to be ours…"

Ace gripped the wood so hare that his knuckles turned white. He let his bangs cover his face as Marco's words sunk in. He didn't know when or why he started crying, only that his chest really hurt. If Marco noticed the tears, he didn't say anything. They seemed to be standing there for hours before either said another word.

It was Ace that broke the silence.

He even surprised himself when the words came out of his mouth, but he didn't dare look up, didn't dare see the seething hate that was surely on Marco's face. But then he did, he caught a glimpse of Marco's face shadowed in the starlight and saw anger. No, not anger, but irritation. Then a tired smile.

"I know this is a big secret for you. Something that has probably been tearing you apart for a while now, but Ace I honestly… I don't care. At all. Zero percent."

Ace snapped his head up to meet the other's. "W-What do you mean you don't care?! But.. He was Whitebeard's-"

"Rival?" Marco finished. "Being someone's rival is different from being someone's enemy, Ace. Sure, he was an idiot and didn't think before he said or did… anything, but I, nor anyone who actually met him, hated Roger." Marco chuckled fondly. "Close your mouth before you catch flies."

The black-haired teen's face heated up as his close his dropped jaw. It took him a moment to regain his mind back after Marco's declaration. "I won't tell anyone, promise." The commander said, as if reading his mind. "You just need to do one thing." Ace glared at the man. "Please stop refusing the food we give you."

"That's it? Eat?" Ace asked, tilting his head. "In exchange for keeping the secret that could destroy my life, you want me to eat?" Marco nodded.

They both burst out laughing. It was a sound Marco hadn't gotten to hear often from the rookie.

Marco decided that would no longer be the case.


	2. Is Being Afraid of Affection a Bad Thing

**In which Marco hides a part of his life,**

 **and Ace believes the worst has come to light.**

There was only one thing Ace feared in this world, and it's name was Marco. More precisely his boyfriend, Marco. They'd been dating for two years and Ace had just graduated college. The ceremony had been last week.

Marco didn't show up.

In fact, he had been missing for a week. Ace was terrified. What if something horrible had happened to him while Ace was walking on a stage being handed some fucking meaningless award. He'd called him nearly twenty times today. The first two days he didn't show up, Ace thought he was over at one of his brothers' houses and dismissed it, only sending a 'I miss you' text. But when he didn't show up on the third day, Ace called Marco and, when he didn't get a reply, called Marco's brothers. Only Curiel answered and of course it was to say that he didn't have a clue as to where Marco was.

Ace was pacing around his house. He'd called the police day five, but had yet to hear a word from them. Ace knew he shouldn't expect a thing from them, seeing as he was the son of one of the world's greatest criminals. Probably thought this was their way of getting revenge for their country, by not helping the bastard's son find his fucking boyfriend. Ace needed to calm down, but he couldn't. He was a wreck.

Marco would do this sometimes. He would disappear for a few days and come back looking like hell. He would usually be wrapped in bandages or the like, but would always say that it was nothing. Ace didn't need to worry about it. Marco was fine. Ace feared that one day, he wouldn't come back. This was the longest Marco had ever been gone and that _scared_ him. Ace didn't think he'd be able to handle losing Marco. He opened up his heart to another person, something he had only done with two others, and fell in **love**. He loved Marco, and that's why he was so scared of him.

He was terrified that he would have to see his heart get crushed again. Watch someone he loved more than anything be carted off with a sheet over their face. That the police would say it was an accident that the fire started even though they knew very well it was an attempt at Ace's life that had gone wrong and killed his adoptive brother instead-

Ace sacked in a deep breath. He needed to push Sabo out of his mind. That wasn't helping anything. He had sat down, stopped pacing, but Ace's mind was racing. That's it, he was going to look for him. He didn't have a clue to go off, but Ace shot from the seat anyway. The door opened simultaneously.

Marco.

Ace leapt at his boyfriend, uncaring of his watering eyes, and wrapped his arms around him. "Marco I thought…" The blond returned the embrace and rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Marco pulled back and gave Ace a fond smile. "Geez I thought you hated crybabies." Ignoring Ace's remark to shut up, he gave his boyfriend as kiss and made his way over to the kitchen. He tried his best to steady his gait, but it didn't escape the eyes of the younger male.

"Are you limping?!" Ace yelled, pulling Marco into a chair. The older man groaned. "No, no, no! No groaning! No telling me it was nothing, or that you're ffine, or that I s-shouldn't worry about it! What the fuck were you doing?! Where the hell were you?! I was worried sick about you! I come home from my graduation ceremony- which you didn't come to, even though you promised-"

"I-"

"No excuses! I come home and find an empty house! No text, no note, nothing to tell me where you've gone! I have to call every single one of your brothers and only one answers me and even he doesn't know where you are! I think your dead! I thought th-that you'd were lying in a d-ditch somewhere and that I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Ace's head was hanging forward, eyes trained on the ground. His fists and teeth were clenched as tears streamed from his eyes. "You're breaking my heart Marco… I don't want to come home someday and find out that you died th-th-three days ago and I did-didn't know because you don't tell me things…"

Marco sat there bug eyed as he took in Ace's words. Guilt flooded through him and he bit down on his lip. Forgive me Pops, but I'm going to have to break your rule.

 _Don't tell anyone outsides of the family of your activities. Even family and friends. Unless you think that they'd be willing to risk their life on a day to day basis, it would be better to leave them out of it._

"I'm part of a mafia. Whitebeard's mafia." Silence hung in the air. Ace looked up at Marco with surprise, dry tears staining his cheeks. "We were told not to tell anyone because then they'd be involved. Their life would be at risk and I didn't want to risk your. I didn't realize… I would have told you sooner, I just didn't want you getting hu-"

" **SCREW THAT!** " Ace shouted, griping Marco shoulders. "I don't care if it's **stupid** , or **boring** , or fucking **life-threatening**! If there's something eating at you, or you're scared, or your life is in danger, _I want to know about it!_ You can tell me anything. If you're being stupid, I'll tell you. If your life is on the line, I'm gonna stand right next to you and fire bullets at the dumb fuck who decided that he wants my boyfriend dead! I **love** you Marco. More than anything else in the world, I love you! So trust me, when I say that I'm gonna stand by your side until death do us part, I fucking mean it!"

Marco could only stare. Ace probably couldn't realize it, but he was shining like the sun, the moon, and all the stars combined. Marco relished in the thought that this man was his. He smiled and gave Ace a hug. "You're right, I'm sorry. I promise I won't keep anything from you." A thought passed through his head and he grinned pulling back to look in Ace's eyes. "I'm gonna stand by your side till death do us part… Was that a proposal?"

The blush that spread across Ace's face had Marco barking out a laugh, clutching his sides. "I don't know… Is that a yes?" Marco stopped laughing and looked at Ace's timid expression. He didn't hesitate before replying.

"Of course." The smile that stretched across his boyfri- fiancés -face cleared any doubt that may have been there, and Marco could honestly say that he wouldn't marry any other man. "I guess that means I'll have to introduce you to Pops."

"Pops? You mean Whitebeard?! Oh god, what'll I wear?! I haven't got my suit dry cleaned yet!"

Once again Marco laughed. "No need to get so worked up. Geez, did you think all mafia men wore suits twenty-four seven?"

"…No."

"What in God's name gave you that thought?!" Marco was sure of it. Whitebeard would love him.

* * *

The two men stood at the altar, priest's words escaping their hearing, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you, Marco Newgate, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ace Gol, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do. Or do I?" Marco kicked him in the shin, causing many on the crowd to laugh. "Ow! Ok, ok! I was joking, promise! I do! I do… I really do."

"Then I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

And they did.

Later, after the partying had started, Marco flicked him on the forehead. "Nice stunt, idiot."

Ace grinned. "Oh, c'mon. You know you love me!"

"You've got me! I guess I can be glad you aren't the biggest idiot around, I mean Thatch is somewhere at this party so…"

"Someone mention my name?" Marco groaned. Ace laughed. Thatch looked confused.

They'd had their ups and downs. They'd seen hell and come back stronger. Ace knew things wouldn't be perfect. There would be plenty of times they almost got killed, but right now, looking at the smile hidden within Marco's groan, Ace couldn't help but think that everything was going to be fine. As long as he had Marco by his side.

A gunshot ran through the air. In an instant everyone from Marco's 'family' and surprisingly everyone from Luffy's 'crew' took out guns. Ace could hear the thunderous voice of Marco's father. "You come to me on the day my son is to be married and challenge me! You're a hundred years to young to challenge me brat!"

Gunshots pounce around the area and Ace ducks behind a wall. It's not that he's scared, he just didn't bring a gun. He didn't think he'd need one. As a shot bounced off the other side of the wall, Ace promised that he would remember to bring one from now on. He watched as Marco and his family danced around the room, dodging gunshots and enemies as they fired back with absolute precision. One of Marco's brothers, Izuo, paused by him and flashed him a toothy grain as he fired back at the other mafia.

"Welcome to the family!"


	3. You may live in fire, but you can't cook

**For the one who loves to eat his heart out,**

 **Another prepares a feast their first time,**

 **While a professional gloats in the back,**

 **The sparks of something alight between men.**

Ace grinned as he walked with Haruta and Thatch to lunch. As usual, they were up to a devious plot. One which involved a vast majority of the Whitebeard Pirates ending up with dyed hair. They were in the middle of this fantastic touch when Haruta brought a question that had been at the back of her mind. "Hey Ace, whatever happened to the bet between you and Marco?"

"Bet?"

"Yeah, you know, the one about whether or not you could keep Thatch from saying something that Marco qualified as dumb for a whole hour? I heard you somehow won that one."

"Oh, yeah! I had to cover Thatch's mouth with duct tape though! It was super funny!" Ace laughed at the memory while Thatch only groaned in the background.

"That wasn't funny at all! Marco ripped it off really hard after he lost! It hurt really bad!" The chef whined, rubbing his cheek as if to lesson some imagined pain.

Ace ignored the fourth division commander. "He was suppose to get me food, cause that was my victory request, but he never did…" Ace puffed out his cheeks. "Aww man, and I was really looking forward to some meat or something!"

Thatch stopped whining and looked at Ace with a confused expression. "Have you asked him about it or anything? Cause…"

"He usually repays debts immediately." Haruta butted in. "That's not like him."

"Well… I haven't really seen him since the bet yesterday."

Thatch stopped walking, realization seeping onto his face as the other two gave him questioning eyebrows. He belted out a laugh. "He-he..ehe..he!" The pompadour haired man gave up in talking and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Haruta gave him a concerned look and crouched down next to the incapacitated commander. "What wrong giggle box?"

The laughing man steered himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know exactly where to find our little feather-brained friend and it happens to be our current destination. C'mon, let's go to the galley." With a new found determination, the trickster led his fellow crewmates towards where they would find Marco.

They reached their destination just as pirates started to run from inside, screaming about the kitchen being on fire. Thatch immediately ran inside to put out the flames. Haruta and Ace stood outside while the flames were being extinguished, and Thatch eventually reappeared. "Okay folks! Looks like the fire is all taken care of! Nothing to be worried about, just a small dish that was left unattended on the stove! Don't worry about it!" The fourth division commander seemed to cheery, to eager to admit the cause of the fire, to ready to laugh his ass off. "Ace, Marco's in here by the way!"

The fire user suddenly felt hesitant to enter the building and almost ran away when Thatch dragged him inside, chuckling. The damage wasn't that bad. Ace could see the pan that probably held the forgotten dish being thrown away and some of the kitchenware had soot on it, but it was nothing major.

Another thing he noticed was Marco, who was sitting at a table looking absolutely livid. "Thatch, maybe this isn't the best time to as-"

"No, nonsense! The timing is perfect!"

"I think you're the one speaking nonsense-Hey Marco!" Ace gulped as the death stare Marco had been giving the food on the table was turned on him. "Hey so wha-" The dish sitting on the table was shoved into his hands. Ace raised an eyebrow and looked at Marco, who wouldn't meet his eye.

"Take it."

"Huh?" Ace was befuddled. "What's this for exactly?"

"For your guy's bet, of course!" Thatch filled in, wrapping an arm around the first division commander that looked like he really wanted to run away right now. "Marco stayed up all night tryin-"

A hand was shoved in his face, courtesy of the previously mentioned pirate. "Shut up Thatch!" Marco, first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and right hand man of the world's strongest man, was blushing. Sure, it was hidden under a scowl, but it was still there.

"Wait, you made this?" Ace asked, looking at the dish again. He could see the uneven, differently sized chopped carrots, how the noodles had a little too much juice, and how the strips of pork were just the slightest overcooked.

"There was suppose to be shrimp, but…" He looked away, and Ace could swear the blush came back. "I might have had too many dishes cooking at once and forgot about it." The short glance he sent the soot ridden stove was enough to answer what had happened. "In sorry about the pan, by the way, Thatch. I'll but you a new one when we reach land."

The chef waved it off. "Naw man, we're good! The teasing rights that I get from this are enough! But you should have seen him. After the game ended, Marco came up to me. Imagine my surprise when he asked me to help him cook something! I dare say it, but it was adorable watching him try to cook all buy himself!" Thatch burst out laughing. "He had to keep restarting cause he would burn it or make a mistake. Oh and he even messed up with the noodles, cause-"

"That's enough out of you, Thatch!" Marco interrupted, tackling the red head to the ground.

"He kept messing up so much, I had to go to bed and leave him on his own-" He was cut off by the embarrassed, blushing phoenix once again.

Ace looked down at the food with a new appreciation. Marco stayed up all night to make this, just to pay back a debt. He smile and took a bite. He flashed the first division commander a smile. "Thanks Marco!"

Marco stopped what he was doing, releasing Thatch from a headlock and gaped at the former pirate captain. Ace laughed. "It's really good!" If anyone noticed the blush that invaded Marco's face, then they didn't say anything.

Except Thatch, that is.

"Aww, is the pineapple head turning into a cherry?!" He was subsequently punched in the face.

 **I just wanted to say that all the reviews that you guys have given me are amazing! The sweet comments you made towards my stories really inspired me to write more! Also, I had this little headcannon that Marco is perfect at almost everything he does, but sucks at cooking and other normal people stuff. Comments are appreciated!**


	4. I'm not a god damn Princess

**Chapter requested by mysteryreader6626:**

 **Ace won't admit it, but it hurts his pride that he has to be rescued like a princess.**

Ace wouldn't ever say it out loud, but having to be picked up by a helicopter because he was stuck on a mountain wasn't one of the proudest moments of his life. What's even more embarrassing was that it was entirely his fault.

Ace had invited his boyfriend Marco to go rock climbing with him. While Marco had experience with the sport, Ace didn't. Still, he insisted that they go in order to celebrate Marco's birthday and wouldn't let his inexperience get in the way of Marco having a good time. The blond was skeptical, but reassurance from Ace made the trip possible.

To others, it looked like mother earth herself had tried to kill him. A storm had appeared almost instantaneous above them, and huge rocks had crashed down around him. So, when Ace needed rescuing because he was stuck, he blamed nature. Everyone cheered, saying how brave he was and someone even exclaimed that Ace was so stubborn he defied even mother nature, making everyone laugh.

Ace laughed with them, but if you looked closely, you'd be able to tell he was cringing.

It was entirely his fault that he got stuck. He was the one who read the path wrong and got himself separated from Marco. He was the one who didn't think to check on the weather before leaving that morning. He was the one who accidently loosened the boulders that couldn't have killed someone. He was the one who had to be saved by some chump in a helicopter.

He was the one who ruined Marco's birthday.

Ace sat on the hospital bed as the doctor looked him over, cleaning cuts and bandaging the open wounds. "You sure are lucky, sir." The doctor remarked, giving him a sweet smile.

"It was nothing really, ma'am." Ace said, flashing a half-hearted smile of his own. He really wished people would stop talking about it.

"Good thing they got that helicopter in there, eh?" She continued, unaware of his internal plight. "Well, you didn't get seriously injured, so that's good."

"Does that mean I can get discharged today?" Ace asked, hope flooding into his voice. "Cause its my boyfriends birthday and I, umm, don't want to screw it up any more than I already have."

"Yes you can get discharged." Ace gave her the widest grin he'd given all day and made his way out of the hospital.

When Ace finally did make it out of the hospital, he stopped. His car was still at home, and Marco was no doubt really mad. "Maybe I should buy him some flowers? Chocolate?" Ace rubbed his head in annoyance and trekked into town. "I'll figure something out."

Marco's front door. Ace half glared at it as though it had killed his brother, and half stared at it like it held the secrets to the universe. To knock or not to knock, that is the question. Ace stared at the chocolates in his hand and couldn't help but suddenly feel like that were way to plain and boring. Now the necklace… that was still up for debate. As he worked up the courage to knock the door, Ace closed his eyes and went to knock…

…just as the door opened and his fist suddenly hit the forehead of the very person he was afraid to face. "Well, hello to you too…" Marco shoved the hand out of his face and got a good look at the man at his door. "Ace?" His face lit up. "Ace!" He picked Ace up and embraced him in a hug. "I didn't think you were going to be discharged from the hospital today! Are you alright? I was so worried when I heard that you had to get carried off in a helicopter I thought you fell or your rope snapped or you were like that 128 hours guy or-" He stopped talking and looked at Ace's tearing face with worry. "Ace?" He asked quietly, gently squeezing his shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"You… why aren't you mad? I mean, you aren't mad?"

Marco gave him a confused look. "Why would I be? You could have died! I was too worried to get angry." Marco said with some amusement. His smile fell. "Did you really think I'd get angry?"

Ace could stop the tears from falling. "I mean… It was your birthday and it was my idea to go rock climbing in the first place and then I went the wrong way and got separated from you in the first place… And I should have checked the weather and made sure the rocks wouldn't fall before putting all my weight on them and your birthday was ruined because of-"

"Who cares about a dumb birthday. I care a thousand times more about your physical- and emotional -wellbeing than I do about some birthday." He pulled Ace in for hug, planting kisses on his head, as the raven-haired male dried his eyes. He pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Better?"

Ace smiled. "Yeah… Oh!" He pulled out the presents. "I know the chocolate is kinda cliché, but I hope you like the nec- the other one." Marco took the presents and sat on the couch, Ace taking the spot next to him. He sat the chocolate on the coffee table in front of him and opened the other. Inside was a necklace with a Phoenix shaped charm. "You do always say that you like birds and, well, everyone calls me a Pyro so I thought… why not both?" A blush was spreading across his face by the end of his words, but it went unnoticed by the room's other occupant.

Marco was smiling ear to ear as he looked at his gift. "I love it." He turned to his partner and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thanks Ace."

"N-No problem."

Ace might not liked having to get rescued like a princess, but, as he was pushed down onto Marco's bed, he couldn't help but think the perks afterwards were definitely worth it.


	5. This Song Saved My Life

**Where the darkest moments of his life came**

 **And turned into the best day of his life.**

When the fire started, Ace knew that he shouldn't be surprised. When the soldiers slayed his family, he shouldn't have blinked an eye. As the arrow dug into his shoulder and sent him tumbling to the ground, he should have been expecting it. But when Ace was forced to flee from his now overthrown kingdom at the age of ten, he was completely baffled.

It confused him that the citizens that had once looked forward to his and his brothers' birthdays, now scoured the streets in disgust as they searched for the remnants of the royal family or more namely their sons; Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. What made matters worse was the fact that he had yet to see hide or hair of either of his siblings. Many a times had he ventured back into the kingdom in hopes to find his kin. Each time was met with defeat.

It was on one such scourge that the boy was spotted and the hunt began. It lasted until dusk, where his pursuers lost him among the many abandoned buildings of the slums that the trio of brothers had often played in. Ace was exhausted and lay inside one of the half destroyed huts, intent on getting some shut eye while he still could.

That's when he heard the singing.

The words remained a mystery to his ears, the lyrics being that of an ancient elvish language, but the soothing feeling that it sent him had the child equally fascinated and drowsy. Once he could no longer ignore his exhaustion, he slipped into unconsciousness. The voice was not there when he woke up and at the time, the prince made that he'd dreamt it. That didn't stop him from coming back that next few days in order to possibly hear the song again.

He was unsuccessful.

Days turned into months that dragged on into years. The song fueled him through years of self hate at allowing his kingdom to fall and his family to die. The little prince finds himself at the age of seventeen, a man veteran towards the tough world filled with giant-sized beasts and magical entities. He doesn't carry anything but a small dagger, however, as he has managed to attain the gift of magic himself.

It happened two years back, when he decided to take a nap in an enchanted forest. Not the best plan in hindsight, but he wasn't attacked and had gathered many deep wounds from a battle with some rather strong dwarves, so his head wasn't in the best of mind. He instead heard a voice, one that he had imagined he'd only dreamt of. The voice seemed frantic, not singing the sweet melody it had before. He was on the verge of fainting, something the prideful man hadn't been willing to admit, and then he felt warm hands, extremely warms hands find their way to his shoulders, shaking them. They then went up to his head, propping it up for inspection as the melodic voice went fervent with worry. The movement was followed by a deep warmth on his lips, something not easily forgotten even in his lucid state.

Then the figure was gone and Ace found himself surrounded by flames.

His flames.

When tattoos had made an appearance upon his skin, Ace didn't mind. Not only were they easily covered up, feathers around his ankles and an elvish symbol on his neck, but they were an obvious, at least to him, side effect of his newly gained ability.

When, not even a year later, Ace happened to run into that same melodic voice whilst challenging a giant known as Whitebeard, Ace was shocked. When the beautiful voice was accompanied by a handsome blond, Ace was surprised. When the elf introduced himself as Marco, Ace was in awe.

So Ace wasn't the least surprised when he fell in love.

 **I actually really enjoyed writing this one. I might turn this into a full, multi-chapter story/extended one-shot someday so I left the plot pretty general, glossed over Ace's emotional state, and excluded many of the ideas that I had. Tell me if you guys would be interested in that! Also, if you guys have requests for little drabbles, by all means ask. If any peak my interest, I'll try them out and give you a shout out. Later!**


	6. Fucking up? Maybe, but they did fuck

**Chapter Requested by mysteryreader6626:**

 **Ace won't admit that he is jealous when the bartender keeps flirting with Marco,**

 **but he has no right to say anything since they aren't dating...**

To say Marco wasn't the slightest bit amused would be a lie. The woman serving as his bartender was very pretty, he wouldn't deny that. Long golden hair curled into perfect ringlets, giant breasts and a skinny waist, dazzling blue eyes, a perfect complexion, and a very revealing outfit made for a dream girl. Not to mention that her voice was like honey. Marco had no doubt as to how she got her job. He also had no doubt that what she was doing right now allowed her to keep it.

The pretty blonde, who had introduced herself as Melissa, had given him a drink "on the house" and was now currently talking to him. He only half listened, nodding and smiling at the right moments, but his attention was focused on the brooding raven-haired man sitting across the room.

Marco could almost feel the agitation pouring off of him in waves and it made him chuckle. Really, Ace was just too cute sometimes. When Melissa put a hand on his arm in a alluring manner, Marco smirked and played the interested recipient. The jealousy on Ace's face was absolutely adorable. Marco felt himself wanting to go over there and kiss him that instant, but restrained himself and let the game continue. What would Ace do? He was so curious to find out.

Ace was not jealous! He was just really worried for his friend. Some , rather attractive, stranger was trying to seduce him for who knows what kind of nefarious purposes. Ace definitely **wasn't** jealous and he definitely **wasn't** ordering more drinks in order to keep a watch on Marco.

Ace definitely was not jealous of the pretty, way too pretty, blonde that currently held his blonde's attention.

He definitely did not just call Marco's his. Because he most definitely was not jealous and in no way had a major emotional and physical attraction to the man. They weren't even a thing.

Ace sighed and rubbed his face before running his fingers through his hair. If Sabo could see him right now, he'd probably laugh. Laugh and then tell him that he was being an idiot and should be a man and stop being a coward. But Ace wasn't being a coward, right? Right? Relationships were different and more complex than fights. You can't just beat up the opposite party in order to get your feelings across, unless those feelings were anger.

Ace sighed and ordered another drink from the pretty, but still not on the super model level of the bartender, waitress. He sipped at the melted ice water at the bottom of his glass and spared the flirting duo another glance.

She put her hand on his fucking arm. Ace waited, praying that it was just an innocent gesture though the rational side of his brain said fuck that you know what's up. He barely registered the waitress handing him his drink and muttered out a thank you. He grabbed his new drink and sipped on it furiously. When she leaned over the counter and dangled her tits in his face, all the while her hand cupped one of his cheeks, Ace slammed down his drink and, "slightly" intoxicated, decided he'd seen enough. He walked over.

Marco was eating up the look on Ace's face. But just when he decided that his game had gone on long enough and he couldn't resist the urge to go over there and kiss him, Ace surprises him. He walks up to Marco just as Melissa goes in for a peck on the cheek and wraps his arms around the male blond. Marco's not complaining, but he has to wonder where the courage came from.

The very inebriated raven-haired man made some comment as to Marco being his boyfriend and how they really needed to get home for some "fun" of undescribed sorts. Again Marco wasn't complaining, rather the dumbfounded look on the bartender's face when she realized that she was hitting on a taken, gay man, was enough for him to go along with Ace's plan, whatever it is that his drunk mind had concocted.

They got outside the door of the bar before Ace came to his sense and tried to wiggle his way out of the situation. Marco, however, wouldn't allow it. His night had just gotten started.

 **Wow! I got so many reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome! For any of those interested, I've started working on the story as we speak. It probably won't be posted for a little while, cause I like to finish my stories before I post them, to it might be a while. If you have any requests, feel free to… umm, request them. Yeah. That's right.**


End file.
